A Tribute to the Decepticons
by Peaches Sparklepants
Summary: Just like the title says. It's just a tribute to my favorite Decepticons. Sorry I know it's kinda short.


I've always liked you guys better than the Autobots. I suppose you guys were okay in the Micheal Bay movies. In G1, you guys had some pretty hilarious moments like when you all got drunk on energon and such. (Let's not forget the "good ol days" back on Cybertron) You were great in Animated too, but my favorite incarnation of you would have to be Prime. In Prime you all were so gosh darn sexy not to mention your seductive voices (too bad Soundwave only spoke once).

Megatron, I liked all your incarnations except for the Micheal Bay movies. Too bad you only appeared near the end of the first movie. You were awesome in Prime though. You probably gave a lot of little kids nightmares xD. But no matter what generation you were in, you were always a badass in one way or another. You were alright in G1 even though you didn't seem to have very much common sense.

Starscream, you were always my favorite no matter what generation you were in except for the movies since you didn't really have much of a personality (you also looked like a giant dorito). I first started to like you while I was watching G1. I liked you because you were the only Decepticon that really wanted to stab Megatron in back, and I found it funny when you were cowering for some reason. I also liked you because you were smarter than most of the other 'Cons and I liked a lot of your quotes. Even though your voice sounded like a bunch of screeching squirrels, I didn't stop that from making you my favorite. You were pretty funny in Animated, too. I was pretty surprised when I found out that the guy who voiced you in Animated also voiced Spongebob Squarepants. Now, my favorite version of you is Prime. Once again I liked you because you were funny. ...and sexy too like the other 'Cons in Prime. In Prime I liked the fact that you were the main bad guy for a while. Oh Starscream... you're a coward, a backstabber, and a liar... that's why I love ya :).

Knockout, you have to be by far, the sexiest 'Con out of all of them. You had a lot of awesome quotes, and you made almost every scene you were in funny. I had a tough time choosing between you and Starscream. I wouldn't mind you or Starscream taking me for a joyride either. I wish I got to see you more in the movie Predacons Rising. If you were holding me hostage I dunno whether I would be terrified or overjoyed, really. Those sweet rims :3

Soundwave, I'll admit you're pretty scary, but you're still a pretty cool 'Con. I remember you best in G1 and Prime, but I do remember you looking like you were wearing shades in Animated. In Prime apparently you had been playing Slender too much. Even though you didn't talk in Prime, it was still easy to tell that you were smarter and stronger than most of the other 'Cons. Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior.

Shockwave you're cool too. You just need to learn to actually go out and enjoy yourself. Not having fun is... illogical. To be honest I find you more intimidating than Megatron. I remember seeing you in Animated and laughing because you looked like you had antlers. I also laughed when I saw you in Prime because your gun looked like a giant cheese grater. Anyway, I liked you because of the fact that you were scary honestly. I mean, you pretty much have no emotions and won't hesitate to eliminate your enemies. I dunno if I'd wanna meet you or not because I'm afraid you will shoot me...

Airachnid, I didn't like you at first because I have arachnophobia. But after a while I started to like you because of how sly, fast and cunning you were. Other than that there's not much else to say. You look like what would happen if Blackarachnia and Maleficent had a baby xD

Skywarp and Thundercracker... I used to always mix up you two. I could always tell which one was Starscream because he looked like a rainbow and I knew him by his high pitched voice. I just refer to you guys as the "Seeker Triplets". You two had some pretty funny lines, too.

Breakdown, I didn't pay much attention to you at first but after a while you started to grow on me. Sometimes I wished you sided with the Autobots like Knockout did. IT'S HAMMER TIME!

**All hail the Decepticons. **


End file.
